deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Golden Moustache/Ronic
(Don't take these types of my OCs too seriously,please,also he's free to use,just post a message on my message wall so i can know who he is fighting.) Ronic is a joke Sonic OC Recolor. Appearance He is a dark blue colored Sonic with black gloves,white shoes,and has buck teeth and weird looking big pupils. Backstory Ronic was created in the "Weird dimension",a chaotic dimension where weird things happen,it's basically a nonsense dimension,and the people created / born there can be born as weird / AU versions of fictional characters,such as Ronic,eventually Ronic decided to explore the multiverse. Powers and Abilities Super strenght (Can rip apart robots with ease and destroy steel with ease,can also destroy stars with a spindash and slice mountains in half) Super speed (Has been calculated to be trillions massively faster than light,can go through solar systems,black holes,and all around the planet in four seconds,also can run planet to planet and can go star to star and destroy 30 stars by spindashing them all at once.) Can spindash through the moon. Flight Can travel through dimensions and teleport through universes. When angry he doesn't hold back and attempts to destroy everything near him,although he keeps his intelligence. Intelligence: Has outsmarted literally Batman and Lex Luthor from DC Comics. Has his own version of the Chaos Emeralds,that are dark blue,and can use Chaos Control techniques (all of them,except for the archie ones),they are called Rhaos Emeralds,also calls Chaos Control "Rhaos Control" Can outrun a black hole. Precognition (Can see in the future to see what's gonna happen) Durability (Tanked various meteors flying at him,mountains thrown at him,large buildings falling on him,kamehamehas,and lasers and a skyscraper falling on him with ease and bullets and being flattened and being set on fire and being striken by lightning,tanked a whole city falling on him.) Bloodlusted if he gets mad. Survived being erased from existence and came back. Has his own wisps which he can use to transform,he calls them "Risps" Luck manipulation / Probability manipulation (Saves him from dangerous situations and near death situations and gives the opponent bad luck,like making them break their weapons accidentally,missing Ronic everytime with their hits,and hitting themselves with their weapons,and having their attacks deflected right back at them.) Resists time being stopped Rhaos Emeralds can only be used by Ronic,and they are teleported back to him if they're stolen. Regeneration: Can regenerate from a sun being thrown at him,being crushed by a giant mallet,being crushed by boulders,being sliced in half,being cut into pieces,being burned,being vaporized,being reduced to ashes,and regenerated from having his upper body destroyed,can regenerate from being reduced to a skeleton. Doesn't have any blood or a brain or organs,yet his body can still function,this also gives him mostly a pain tolerance,where he basically doesn't think anything of pain for the most part. Resists transmutation,was turned in a sandwich and turned back in his original form. Telekinesis: Can rip off limbs with telekinesis,move stars,move mountains,and move buildings and slice them in half,also can use this to move opponents. Can live in a star with ease. Can create portals. Has techniques such as Light Speed Dash,homing attack,and spindash and etc. Can summon lightning. Body switch technique: He releases a purple wave of energy from his body,which then makes Ronic switch bodies with the opponent,his usual way of doing this is stopping time and then switching bodies in case he feels like he needs to / if he feels like the opponent is too powerful / too strong for him. Can shoot energy blasts from his palms that can vaporize whatever is in the way and ignore durability,can enhance his fists and kicks with energy,making them 40x stronger,so basically his punches and kicks but with a 40x boost,can also create an energy construct white spear that can be thrown at the enemy,although Ronic usually uses a technique: He opens a portal in front of the white spear as it's thrown at the opponent,and a portal immediately appears behind the opponent,hitting them in the back. Form Super Ronic: Has a 100x boost,he can destroy the sun and the moon,he also can shoot lasers from his eyes that can vaporize someone and reduce them to ashes,ignoring their durability. The force behind his punches usually is the force of a sun and moon combined but 100x stronger. 100x faster,so basically his speed but 100x better. 100x more durable,so basically his durability but 100x better. Is able to tank the sun and a star thrown at him. Can erase someone from existence. Gains invulnerability where he's unaffected by lasers,the sun,and the moon. Can move through the galaxy (but not destroy it). Can destroy stars with his punches. Can produce a large energy explosion from himself that ignores durability and can vaporize someone reducing them to ashes. Keeps all of his powers and abilities he had in base form. Weaknesses While he is intelligent,he can be arrogant and cocky. Has a short temper,while it might cause you trouble,it can also possibly give you an advantage. While he isn't 100% dumb,he still is kinda dumb. 7 minutes time limit on Super Ronic. His super form can be outlasted and is vulnerable to durability negating weapons although hitting him might be hard due to his speed as Super Ronic. Personality Isn't exactly evil or good,but can be aggressive at certain times,but can also be goofy and silly,and be happy,has a short temper,and is a bit arrogant and cocky,speaks in a weird voice. Equipment Rhaos Emeralds Risps Category:Blog posts